pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style)
1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - He-Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Dodo) *Jordan's Anger - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Soleil Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger A-Goofy-Movie-Open-Road.jpg|Goofy as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Andersen Category:1951 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG